La Muerte
La Muerte, is the''' 'Ruler and Queen of the Land of The Remembered, and is a supporting character in ''The Book of Life. She is the estranged wife of Xibalba and is an ancient goddess of benevolence, kindness, goodness, generosity, purity, forgiveness, mercy, hope, love, passion, light, and death. She first entered the plot of The Book of Life when she and her husband Xibalba made a bet concerning which of her childhood best friends the mortal Maria would marry: Manolo or Joaquin. Physical Appearance Despite being as old and ancient as time itself, La Muerte retains her vision of youth and radiant beauty. She is the only known goddess with flesh made entirely of white sugar candy, with black licorice hair and glowing, multi-colored eyes in shades of gold and red. She wears a red dress decorated with cempasuchil, marigold flowers, with lit white wax candles at the hem of her dress. She also wears an extremely large, wide-brimmed sombrero bedecked with more lit candles and marigolds (her favorite flower), small skulls, pink-plumed, curly, swirly feathers, and palm leaves. La Muerte also wears a circular gold locket on a choker, given to her by Xibalba when they first met. Personality La Muerte is a very kind, very generous goddess whose belief in the goodness and pureness of mortal-kind stems from her own heart, as well as from that of the departed and deceased mortal people who are now her citizens and subjects. She is truthful, full of wisdom, sweet, kind, loves and cares for everyone and anyone, no matter what or who they are. La Muerte will assist anyone who is need of her help, believing humankind to be completely and entirely pure and good. While La Muerte is also very forgiving towards those who truly want to repent, she is also well known for her weakness for wagers. The only known bad side to her is when someone (i.e. Xibalba) cheats in wagers and bets, making her angry despite her sweet disposition. Abilities La Muerte can teleport to nearby places, leaving flower pellets. In The Book of Life Relationships Xibalba La Muerte is Xibalba's wife. They first met many thousands of years ago. He calls her mi amor (my love). They have a complicated relationship due to their different beliefs and the completely different, opposite antgonistic kingdoms, lands and realms they rule. La Muerte believes that humankind is completely good, true and pure. She is a sweet, kind character completely made out of sweet sugar candy and everything that is good and pure in the world, which makes her highly regarded and beloved by all mortal beings, by both the living and the souls and spirits of the dead . On the other hand, Xibalba thinks and believes that humankind is selfish, greedy, sinful, concerned only in its own interest. He is completely made out of black tar and everything icky in the world, and therefore hated and feared by all mortal beings both the living and the souls and spirits of the dead. Despite their differences, La Muerte and Xibalba complement each other very well. When they first appear, she was shown to be somewhat playful (presumably because it was the Day of The Dead), calling him "my love" and briefly reprimanding him for almost killing an elderly mortal man despite the end of the man's life already being near. When he begs her to trade kingdoms, lands and realms with him, saying how much he has come to hate his, she gets rightly defensive, telling him that the only reason he ruled and lived where he did was because he had cheated in their last wager, and expressed her great sadness and disappointment in him for not being the man she'd fallen in love with so very long ago. Xibalba advised her not to focus on too much on the past, calling her "mi amor" though he was met with an angered grunt. When he proposed a new wager she was slightly angry but couldn't help considering it. He bet that if his boy (Joaquin) married Maria, then he would finally rule over the Land of the Remembered. She, in turn, bet that if Manolo married Maria then he, Xibalba, would stop meddling and interfering in the affairs of humanity. When he complained about it, saying it was the only fun and enjoyment he ever gets outside of being ruler of the Land of the Forgotten, she was quick to call off the bet. In the end he reluctantly but lovingly agreed, much to her enjoyment. They then shook hands on it, making the wager official. Ten years later, the wager appeared to be settled, looking as though Maria would have no choice but to marry Joaquin. With this, La Muerte accepted defeat and took her new place and role as ruler and queen of the Land of the Forgotten. She wasn't thrilled about it, but she honored the agreement. However, she later learned that he had cheated from Manolo. Extremely outraged, she summoned him to her by screaming his name at the top of her lungs and berated him, much to his shame and chagrin. She then demanded that he give Manolo back his life, saying that "it was only fair." He refused, prompting her to ask politely and calls him affectionately by his nickname and pet name Balby. When he refused again, she angrily demanded that he do it, only to receive the same answer. Later, she watched on in joy and amazement as Manolo ended up winning the wager. She then watched with Xibalba as both the living, the ''calavera, the calaca, ''and the Remembered band together to defeat Chakal. At Manolo and Maria's wedding ceremony, she watched with a smile, and listened to her husband Xibalba as he told her how she had "won his heart all over again." She then accepted his heartfelt apology, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss that sent up fireworks from her sombrero hat. the present, as the museum tour children leave, she changes back into her true goddess form to share another romantic moment and another passionate kiss with her husband. Trivia * La Muerte in spanish means "The Death". * La Muerte is called "La Catrina" in Latin America. This is because she is named after La Calavera Catrina, a political satire character in Mexican traditions created by José Guadalupe Posada. Her art design is even based very heavily off of La Calavera Catrina. * La Muerte is made completely and entirely out of sweet, pure sugar candy and all things good and pure in the world. * La Muerte can levitate, float, appear and disappear. Magical things happen at the snap of her fingers, and she can pull someone closer without a touch. * La Muerte is voiced by Kate del Castillo who played Teresa Mendoza in the telenovela "La Reina del Sur." * La Muerte can also teleport magically by transforming herself into a shower of golden orange cempasuchil, marigold, flower petals. * When she and Xibalba kiss, the white wax candles from her sombrero hat sends up fireworks and her hat and his black raven wings form the shape of a sacred heart. *La Muerte's eyeshadow is blue because she has eyes only for her husband Xibalba. *According to animator and director Jorge R. Gutierrez on his Twitter webpage account, Jorge R. Gutierrez and his wife and muse Sandra Equihua based La Muerte on the aztec death goddess of the dead Mictecacihuatl, Mictecacihuatl was one of two rulers of Mictlan, rules Mictlan alongside with her husband and fellow aztec death god of the dead Mictlantecuhtli, Mictecacihuatl was also queen of Mictlan. *La Muerte hair may or may not be made completely and entirely out of black licorice candy. *La Muerte heart may or may not be made completely and entirely out of pure sweet sugar candy and dulce de leche candy. *La Muerte pupils may or may not be made completely and entirely out of fire, lava and magma. *La Muerte was never a mortal human being. * La Muerte has a twin sister named La Noche. ** La Noche is as beautiful as La Muerte, but more Aztec and Mayan. ** The sisters don’t hate each other but they are rivals in everything. In fact, La Noche had married an old flame of La Muerte. *** La Muerte’s old flame is named El Chamuco and he still has feelings for her, though the old flame was more of a love interest than even a boyfriend. * La Muerte and Xibalba first met when he was courting her twin sister La Noche. ** Xibalba’s courtship to La Noche was to no avail. But the moment she paid any attention to him, he fell in love with La Muerte. * La Muerte’s necklace was given to her by Xibalba when they first met. * Xibalba discovered La Muerte’s fondness for wagers when he made a bet that he would win her heart. * La Muerte got addicted to Xibalba’s charms and knows she’s the only person who can change him. * Xibalba’s nickname for La Muerte is Muertita. * La Muerte is a few centuries younger than Xibalba. * Xibalba was exiled to the Land of the Forgotten because he was unfaithful to La Muerte. ** He cheated on her with other goddesses because of insecurity. ** BUT Xibalba didn’t actually cheat on La Muerte. It just seemed that way. ** He remained faithful to La Muerte, even while seperated. * They got back together when Xibalba finally apologized to La Muerte. *LA muerte transform herself into the museum tour guide Mary Beth in human form Toys LaMuertePopFigure.PNG Toy La Muerte Funko's Pop! Toys Gallery LaMuerte2.png La Muerte.png The Wager is set.png Book of Life Poster2.jpg La muerte.png Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deities Category:Female Category:Rulers Category:Pages currently under construction Category:Females Category:Pages that are currently under construction Category:Supporting Characters Category:Goddesses Category:Immortal Goddess Category:La Calavera Catrina Category:Alive Category:Immortals Category:Can't Live with Them Can't Live Without Them Trope Category:Big Good Trope Category:Hot Goddess Trope Category:Dark Is Not Evil Trope Category:God Couple Trope Category:The High Queen Trope Category:Good Is Not Soft Trope Category:Silk Hiding Steel Trope Category:Proper Lady Trope Category:Team Mom Trope Category:Happily Married: Zigzagged Category:Oppsites Attract Trope Category:Wide-Eyed Idealist Trope Category:Ruling Couple Trope Category:Living Emotional Crutch Trope Category:Morality's Pet Trope Category:Playing With Fire Trope Category:Friend to All Children Trope Category:Friend to All Living Things Trope Category:Statuesque Stunner Trope Category:Red Is Heroic Trope Category:Happily Married: Zigzagged Trope Category:Ugly Husband, Hot Wife Trope Category:True Neutral Category:Twins